The Tears I Cry
by Yumi2
Summary: After moving to Japan thinking Ulrich loved Sissy, Yumi comes back 3 months later. Starting to keep secrets and ditching her friends Ulrich gets suspisous. Does it have something to do with Yumi's new boyfriend? Or XANA?
1. what started it all

Yumi woke up with her head aching again.

Her eyes traveled to her sheets which she noticed that wet and her body appeared to be sweaty.

It had been another bad night.

She gathered enough of her thoughts to realize she was in her school dorm and she needed to get ready for another Monday.

She went over and snatched her regular black clothes, towel, and her robe and slippers, and headed to the showers.

'The fifth night in a row.' She thought, not noticing she bumped into the last person she wanted to see.

"Yumi, it's nice to see you wearing something other than black for once." They said looking at my white robe.

**Yumi's POV**

"Sissy, I'm not in the mood, just go run to daddy. You'd have better luck with accomplishing something than annoying me." I told her trying to walk past her. She scooted in front of me again.

"You're just not in the mood because Ulrich finally found something."

"And what would that be?" I questioned pretending like I cared.

"Me! Of course, he's always been obsessed with me, I could never help it."

I realized I had wasted about a minute of my time listening to her. All I wanted was my stupid shower.

"Maybe obsessed with getting away from you, I can believe that. I have a nice shower waiting for me, so I should be going, and you probably have….well nothing waiting for you but you should be going anyways."

I pushed my way past her and headed into the girls showers. Sissy had made one last remark before I entered but there was no point and arguing with her, she would always think she won anyways.

---

By time I was finished with my cold shower after the warm water had run out, I slipped on my clothes and headed outside to our bench seeing Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie and Aelita waiting for me.

---

**Ulrich's POV**

I saw Yumi heading towards us and took a quick glance at Yumi that I usually did. She had her black shirt on that always exposed her navel and black pants and her black sneakers.

I felt like such an idiot. I couldn't tell her how I felt. And I was sure I wasn't entirely sure myself. I liked her more than any girl I ever met. I knew she was one of the girls guys well liked since she always had to turn down dates when dances came around. Plus Odd kept frequently telling me to ask her out before another guy did.

No matter how many times he told me, I just couldn't do it. I would be able to go to any girl and ask them out. But Yumi was different.

Noticing us she smiled a little, and I smiled back even though it seemed as though something was bothering her.

**Normal POV**

"Hey Yumi, what's sup?" Odd asked as she took a seat on the edge of the bench.

"Not much, just tried, you know?" She answered.

"Hey what's up Yumi?" Odd asked. "Nothing I'm just tired you know." Yumi responded. "I never finished Ms.Hertz homework last night." Ulrich said changing the subject.

"It only took me and Aelita about 15 minutes to finish it." Jeremie told everyone.

"Well of course it did! You and Aelita are like walking books!" Odd reassured.

"Uh, Yumi can I talk to you for a second." Ulrich said shyly. "Huh…oh..yah" Yumi said being brought back to reality from her deep thoughts.

She walked and followed Ulrich to the side of the school. "Hey, Yumi are you sure nothing is bothering you today, you seem a little off. You know what I mean." Ulrich asked her, making sure she was ok.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." "Ok. Well, uh… Yumi." He ruffled his hair searching for the right words to say.

"Yes Ulrich." Yumi said getting a little impatient at this attempt to speak.

They were both interrupted by a loud ring in their ears, as the class bell went off.

"Oh well Ulrich tell me later, I don't want to be late for class." Yumi told him. Yumi turned to leave but Ulrich quickly grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Yumi wait. Uh, can you meet me after school in the forest or something so we can talk?"

"Um, ok. That sounds good." Yumi said with a smile appearing on her face, having the slightest idea what he wanted to tell her.

Ulrich and Yumi walked to Ms.Hertz class together and took their seats in the classroom.

"Pop quiz class but before that please pass your last nights' homework to the front. Ms.Hertz announced as a couple of students groaned.

As Ulrich passed his homework to the front he was nudged in the side by his best friend.

"Any luck Romeo." Odd asked him. "What the hell are you talking about, Odd?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you? Everyone saw you talking to Yumi, alone. If you get my drift."

"So did you tell her yet." Odd said raising his eyebrow.

"Well, no, I was thinking about telling her later today after school where we can be alone without any interruptions." Ulrich explained.

"Ha-ha, sure. Only because you probably want to make out with her or better." Odd laughed.

"ODD!" Ulrich growled.

"Ulrich!" Ms.Hertz said. Do you mind explaining the problem on the board.

Ulrich looked at it. He had no idea what the answer was, nor what she was talking about.

"Uh …five." Ulrich said. The whole classed laughed including Yumi.

"No Ulrich the answer is not five. This is science not math. The answer is a simple scientific problem when you add starch plus Lugal's solution."

"In this case the answer is not five it is sugar." She said. "Now pay more attention to the lesson."

---

Yumi walked down the hall to her dorm after leaving her cell phone. She grabbed her key out of her pocket, opened the door and laid down on her bed. On her desk was her cell phone, right where she had left it. Her ring tone went off and her phone started vibrating.

She picked it up.

"Hello?" Yumi asked.

"Hi dear this is your mother."

"Hi mom!" "So nice to finally hear your voice again." her mom told her.

"How's Japan?" Yumi asked her mother.

"It's great dear! Your father has had much better job offers here. He is new the manager of a very important business.

Yumi was just about to answer until her mother said something.

"Oh, honey hold on your father wants to talk to you." Yumi heard as the phone shuffled around and her father's voice came on.

"Hi Yumi. How have you been doing" her father said "Good" was her response.

"Honey the real reason we wanted to talk to you was because your mother and I have found a modeling agency. It would involve you going to Japan to stay with your mother and I. We showed them a picture of you and they were rather interested in you and would really want you to come down here. It would be a chance for us all to be together. You should do it." Her father explained to her.

"That's cool dad but as I told you when you decided to move back to Japan my friends really need me here." Yumi said

"I know dear but your mother and I think you should do it since it is a chance of a life time. Just think about it, okay. We send you are love."

"Okay I will think about it." With a few more words and goodbyes Yumi hung up her cell phone.

---

**Ulrich's POV**

The rest of the day went by pretty slowly. Me practically failing Ms.Hertz class, Odd making his usual wise cracks and Sissy being annoying more than ever.

Finally school ended and I ran into the forest where I was going to meet Yumi. I laid my body against the nearest tree. I thought about what I was actually doing here. 'I'm actually going to tell Yumi how I fell about her' I thought to myself. I herd the crunching of leaves so I turned around expecting to see Yumi sanding there but instead I saw Sissy.

"Hello Ulrich dear. What are you doing in a place like this alone?" Sissy asked pretending to sound innocent.

"Hiding from you." I told her. "Now go away before Nicholas and Herve start looking for you. I'm meeting someone here and it sure isn't you."

"I see." She said. "So you are waiting for Yumi. Well news flash, that lil' slut is already with William."

"You know what Sissy you are really starting to piss me off, so get lost."

She stepped in front of me and twiddled her fingers in my hair, and said "When are you finally going to see you were meant for me."

She leaned in and kissed me before I had a chance to tell her something.

I quickly pushed her off. "What the hell do you think you are doing."

In the corner of my eye I saw Yumi staring at the both of us.

"Yumi it's not wh…" She turned the opposite way and ran.

"Shit!" Was the only word I could think of.

---

**Yumi's POV**

I didn't know where I was going, but I ran. As fast as I possibly could. I thought Ulrich was going to ask me…you know, today. But it was a lie. Ulrich was a lie. I didn't want to hear anything he had to say. I ran back to the school within a minute and up to my dorm. I slammed the door shut and took out my phone.

"Dad, I'm taking your offer. I want to move back to Japan."

---

**I know, not the best story ever, but please review. I can always change some things.**

**-YuMi2-**


	2. My New Life

**This is my chapter 2 okay I promise it gets much better but I'm trying not to rush and there is a lot of detail to put in. **

**-My New Life-**

Trying to get used to the hard leather seat Yumi looked outside the tinted glass window of the stretch limo. It had been 6 months since she had seen her friends back at Kadic in France. Even though she hated to say it she missed them, a lot. Even though she still remembered the last time she saw Ulrich and what he had done to her she still missed him too. How the day had never left her head from that incident but her life had been running pretty smoothly ever since.

She was on her way to a photo shoot in New York and to record her hit new single. She became a model by the first week she had left and had been featured in more than 24 magazines the first two month. She had been very successful and was very well known in America but as others could say she was famous.

Although her magazines or shoots were in many countries but were not in France. So for all she knew her friends did not know about her so called career and to her that was a good thing. She still could remember the first day were she was going to move to Japan and wanting to leave Kadic.

-Flashback-

**Yumi's POV**

I was packing all my things the same day my dad had called me and I accepted his offer. I wanted to get out of here as soon as I could. I knew Ulrich would find me soon so I was hoping I would be gone by time he found out but I knew I wasn't that fast of a packer.

"Click. Click"

I herd someone tap on my door but I didn't want to get it.

"Yumi is that you? Are you in there?" I herd a muffled voice say.

"Yumi just let me explain!" I knew who it was it was Ulrich.

"YUMI!" he yelled threw the door.

"There is nothing to talk about!" I snapped back

Ulrich creaked open the door and opened it all the way when he saw the boxes. "Yumi what is going on?!" Ulrich asked.

"Just leave me alone." I told him I had already had enough. "Yumi what are these boxes for?"

"Answer me Yumi" he demanded.

"I'm moving to Japan."

"Why!?!?!" he asked.

I didn't respond but put my last things in the last box I had to bring to my dad's car waiting outside for me.

"Yumi!!"

"So I can get away from you okay!" I screamed.

"Yumi she kissed me I didn't kiss her."

"Well I hope you liked it because I am leaving so have a nice life!"

"Yumi!" he yelled but I didn't listen. I grabbed my box and headed out of the dorm towards the Kadic entrance.

Ulrich chased after me but I ignored him. I finally reached the car and set the box in the trunk and went to get in the car when a hand stopped me.

"Yumi you can't just leave like this" he told me. I threw his hand off my shoulder and turned to face him.

"Watch me." were my last words to him as I drove off with my dad and left Ulrich standing there forced to tell the others I was gone.

-End Flashback-

And here I was today.

Pulling up to one of the best New York Cities recording studios.

It was a very tall building and had very glass windows all around it. The limo driver pulled in and then opened my door. I thanked him and walked into the entrance.

I saw a lady at the desk and asked her for help.

"Yes, how many I help you" she asked.

"Uh, yes, I… um am her to see…"

I looked at the page that I was giving with my schedule and saw the owner of the studios name.

"Uh…Kiki."

"Yes right this way. You must be Yumi Ishiyama"

I followed the lady into the elevator were there was an awkward silence until we came to the floor 21 and she opened up a door to an office.

"Kiki ma'am Yumi dear is here to see you"

Then I was face to face with a lady about in her late 20's and had long blonde hair.

"Ah yes Yumi come right this way."

She led me into a very big office with a beautiful view.

"Please take a seat" She encouraged me.

"I know all about your lessons with modeling and acting so far my readying your résumé. But we need to get serious." She sat down in her rolling office chair.

"I am wanting you to also take a course for modeling but that is not are biggest priority now. You will have a much better career if we sold and recorded you're your song in different places. We already discussed this with your parents but they wanted to make sure it was okay with you."

I thought about it for a while. Of course it was okay with me but my parents actually asking my permission before. That was one of the first.

"Yes I understand and I am okay with that."

"Yes but we can not provide everything so wherever we settle you would have to find a school on your own is that okay." Kiki explained. I nodded.

"Well there is one school I recommend going to." "That is?" I asked

"Kadic Academy." she said.

I froze. "W…W…What!"

"You mean in France!" I said still in shock.

"That is of the only one I know" she said. "Is there a problem" she questioned.

"No ma'am I just used to go there."

"That's great then you are already familiar with the school then!" she announced.

"Your parents are already getting your stuff packed and you will catch the tomorrow plane at 7:00pm understood" she said.

I nodded and headed back to Jeff my limo driver and meet up with my parents later.

Things seem to go by fast the next 24 hours with packing and getting ready for my trip.

I had not had much time to think about going back t Kadic but I knew it would be okay.

---

We had arrived at the airport and had my ticket by 7:45. I got in the plane and waved to my parents from out the plane window and soon enough we had flown off and I would be back in France.

"Kadic here I come"

**Another chapter done. Please I can't change update or anything if you don't review. And yes Flames are accepted.**

**-YuMi2-**


	3. Destination

**Disclaimer: if I owned Code Lyoko all the episodes would be Yumi and Ulrich fluff. So in other words **_**I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO **_**(boo…hoo)**

**Chapter 3: Destination **

Yumi stepped out so that she was now in the air port lobby, and saw a sign that sad '_Welcome to France_'. She was supposedly going to be picked up by a staff member of the school, maybe it was someone she knew. She moved threw all the scattered people looking for some 'sign' telling her where she should go. With all the people in the way it was hard to see where she was going.

"Urrrg" she grunted as she hardly bumped into someone.

"Oh I am terrible sorry" the voice said. The voice sounded familiar to her so she turned around and saw a dear old friend.

"Jim?!"

"Yumi, is that you? I knew I was picking up a student but I didn't know it would be you.

Do you have the ticket number 219?"

"Yeah"

"Then it's you I am taking to Kadic"

She followed Jim to his car and watched as her put her luggage in the trunk. When she sat in the car it seemed different to her. She figured it was probably the size relationship from going to a limo and then getting inside a car. The whole drive there Jim mostly talked about hoe the group hasn't been the same without her, the curfew and the other rules. By the time they got to Kadic it was already dark so she figured she would not se any of her friends till tomorrow. "Uhhh…Jim what time is it?" she asked him.

"It's now 9 pm." he replied.

Jim took her two suit cases and lead her two her dorm room and gave her her keys.

"I assume you already know what time lunch is from being a day student but breakfast is at 7 am and dinner is at 7 pm."

And with that Jim put her stuff in her room and shut the door.

---

**Yumi's POV**

'At least I have a room to myself she' I thought aloud. I looked around at my new home. The walls were pink, there was a large wardrobe and a mattress. Before know she would have hated pink walls but being a model and wearing it even more than my favorite color black I had gotten used to it. I was way too tired to unpack all my things now so I just unpacked my clothes and my pillow and blanket. I got in bed and decided I would leave the rest for later as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

---

**Sorry for such a short chapter I wrote it as soon as I got home from school and it only took me 30 minutes. I know, I know all of you YumixUlrich fans I'm getting there but I can't rush things or I will leave a lot unexplained. Well I did my part by updating so you do yours by reviewing. Hehe.**

**-YuMi2-**


	4. Reunion

**So here is my chapter 4. My last one was short so I am making this one a bit longer. Thanks for all the reviews guys you are the best. This chapter is dedicated to Frog Disease for giving me ideas. All though I am not using her idea in this chapter, it might be in another. Well here is my next chapter.**

Chapter 4: Reunion

Yumi looked at here surroundings. There was not much to look at. Her two big suitcases, her desk, closet and bed. Her parents said they might bring more stuff for her another day but that wasn't her problem now. She got up still tired and grabbed her towel and personal robe since she did not have Kadic ones yet. Her clock read 6:15 so she headed towards the showers.

On her way there she got weird stares from girls like the 'what are you doing here' ones. She noticed at the showers there was a long line but at least after a five minute wait other girls filled the line and she was no longer at the end.

"What is taking so long" a girl yelled.

"It's probably Sissy she takes like 45 minute showers." another girl replied.

**Yumi's POV **

I didn't surprise me one bit that Sissy was behind this. She could drive anyone crazy, and being the principle's daughter she could probably get away with it too.

"Don't worry kiddies you'll have plenty of time to wash in the cold water." Sissy said while walking out of the showers.

"Sissy you think just because you are older you can get away with this." Milly replied.

" Milly dear, girls like you don't need hot water it is such a waste because you will never be as beautiful as me."

Milly growled and mumbled under her breath as she stepped into the showers.

Sissy flipped her hair and walked past all the girls. Then her eyes just happened to catch me.

"No it can't be. Yumi Ishiyama back at are school as a dorm student. Don't think just because you're living here now you'll have a better chance with Ulrich. We are dating now so he doesn't want anything to do with you. Not that he would like you even if we weren't dating. He would never go out with a Goth girl." Sissy smiled.

I had enough. I did not care what Ulrich thought about me. I did not come all this way to date him. And two, just because I used to wear black all the time does not make me Goth.

"I AM NOT A GOTH GIRL!" I screamed. She knew exactly how to make me mad.

"What ever you say." Sissy smirked and flipped her hair yet again as she walked off.

Finally I made it to the top of the line. I walked in and took my shower quickly considering the fact there was no warm water because of Sissy. I grabbed my towel, dried myself off, and put on my robe. I walked all the way to my dorm room and looked at the clothes in my closet.

All the clothes I had now where way different then the clothes I had 3 months ago. 'Ulrich would freak if he saw me wear one of these.' 'Wait… why do I care what Ulrich thinks' 'it's good that we are even still friends. Sissy brought up that they are dating, even though she is most likely lying Ulrich isn't going to like me anymore. I have been gone for 3months. I'm sure he could find at least one out of all those gossiping fan girls to date him between then and now.

I looked at my clothes and picked out the most casual outfit I could put together. I slipped it on and looked in the long mirror. (A/N You know one of those mirrors were you can see your entire full length body in it.)

My raven hair was long and past my shoulders. I was wearing a white tank top and some blue skinny jeans. I put on some black and white checkered Vans because I needed a little black since I hadn't seen it in so long.

When I had seen Jim yesterday he gave me a daily schedule so I took a quick glance at it.

Ishiyama, Yumi.

Classes 1-7

**1. English**

**2. Science**

**3. Social Studies**

**4. Math**

**5. P.E.**

**6. Free Period**

**7. Theatre Arts**

I knew where most of these classes were so I didn't think I would need serious help. I grabbed my silver Razor phone and headed out the door.

I thought maybe they still kept up their tradition and Odd, Jeremie, Aelita, and Ulrich would still be sitting in the morning at the old meeting bench but I have been gone so long I don't really know what they do any more.

I walked down the hallway noticing people that were there before I left. I guess it was nice seeing old faces again. When I think about it 6 months is a long time if you count day by day and hour by hour it is a long time from being away from something.

I spotted the bench we all used to sit at and like old times they still were there. Jeremie looked the same just a little taller. Odd was taller too and was now wearing a purple tee and baggy jeans. Aelita hair had grown out so it was shoulder length and was wearing a pink shirt with a pink skirt to match. Ulrich looked like he had a growth spurt too and was now about the same size as me but maybe an inch or two taller. He was wearing a green button up shirt with baggy dark blue jeans and his hair had grown out so if it had been longer it would start to cover the side of his face.

It was now or never. They could either be mad because of how I left or happy because I am back.

I took a deep breath and made my way up to them. I stopped so that now I was standing beside the side of the bench.

"Hey Guys" I said cheerfully hoping they wouldn't be too mad at me.

They all turned around. They paused for a split second trying to see the person before them and finally realizing who it was.

"Y…Yu…Yumi" Ulrich tried to say.

**Normal POV**

Ulrich couldn't believe it was actually Yumi standing in front of him. Even if it was her hair, her clothes she looked so different.

"The one the only" Yumi replied.

"YUMI!" They all replied at the same time.

They jumped up and grabbed her into a group hug.

When they all pulled apart Aelita took a glance at her.

"Yumi you look great!" Aelita said.

"You guys do too!" was Yumi's respond.

"Ya, I know I do. It's hard to believe I am even more beautiful than before." Odd said

Yumi gave him a playful punch in the arm.

"You wish Odd."

**So they finally meet again at least I am that far okay. I will start to work on the next chapter as soon as I get a least 10 reviews. It is hard writing this storey and barely getting help with this. Oh and everyone is 16 in this story if you haven't noticed. The next chapter I need to figure out someone who is going to temporarily be Yumi's boyfriend and it is not Ulrich so vote. Should it be… **

**a. William**

**b. Theo**

**c. XANA**

**d. A new kid/someone she has never met before**

**e. other**

**The one with the most votes win.**

**-YuMi2-**


	5. They're Dating?

**Okay, so I finally got my 10 reviews like I asked so here is the next chapter. The one that got the most reviews was William to be Yumi's **_**temporary**_** boyfriend. I hope you like this chapter. **

**Chapter 5: **_**They're dating?**_

---

**Ulrich's POV**

Yumi looked at me more beautiful than ever. She had long raven hair past her shoulders and her outfit exposed her perfect curves. And there it was again, her smile. Every time I saw it I melted. There was always something about her that made me like her each time I saw her. I could never explain my love for her, and when the time came where I was going to do it fate always had to screw it up. And here I am seeing her for the first time in 6 months. I was so glad to see her again but after the incident that happed I knew it would take time for our relation ship to grow again. (if it would) Maybe now that Yumi was back Sissy would lay off a bit. Ever since Yumi left she's been driving be nuts. It got to the point where she asked me out 7 times in one day. Who was I kidding Sissy would never leave me alone she just doesn't know what the word _no _means.

---

**Normal POV**

"What are you doing here?" Aelita asked.

"It's a long story so I'll make it short. Something came up so know I have a dorm room and I am staying here at Kadic."

"That's great!" Aelita squealed.

"So did you get you classes yet" Ulrich asked who just spoke up for the first time.

"So how is Japan" Jeremie asked.

"Well I only spent a full month in Japan. The rest of the time I was usually in America" Yumi answered

"Why were you in America" Ulrich asked.

She really didn't feel like telling her friends she was a very successful model and was going to be recording her own record deal so instead she made up a lie.

"Umm…well my grandmother was very uhh… sick ya sick and we had to spend most of the time in America so she wouldn't get lonely you know" She wasn't the best liar.

"That's cool" Odd said.

"You have a grandmother in America?" Ulrich asked.

Before she would have been caught lying she was interrupted.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!

'Thank God' she thought.

"I'm sorry guys I don't want to be late on my first day back so I'm gonna head off to my class. Bye!" she yelled as she ran towards her next class.

---

**With Yumi**

**Yumi's POV **

In my next class I sat next to Aelita since she was in it too. The teacher had already been talking about stuff I learned last year so I gazed out the window. It was a bright sunny day. I just continued to stare outside as my thoughts moved all around my mind.

The rest of the day went pretty slow and regular except the classes I had with Ms. Hertz and she kept yelling at Odd for sleeping in class. At least it was finally lunch time.

When I walked down to the lunch room and opened the two swinging doors. I looked at all the food they served trying to decide which one looked best. At least It was better then having to eat fast food all the time in America when she has running really busy. She grabbed a tray and headed to the line when I bumped into someone really causing me to fall right on my butt. If it wasn't bad enough falling on the floor I saw a drink fly up in the air and land right on me. Now I was on the floor covered in red punch and still unfed. Just great.

"My god!" I fussed.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." said a boy's voice. He offered me a hand. When I took it I stud up so I was now face to face with the person who caused by bad luck. Then I finally realized who it was. It was William.

"William?" I asked.

"Yumi? I thought you left." he said

"I did now I am back" I told him.

He took another glance at my shirt which was now partly see through since it was white and wet.

"Oh please let me help" he said while grabbing a handful of napkins and trying to dry off my shirt for me.

"No, really, I'm fine." I insisted.

"Okay. Well it is great your back. Hey, do you want to hang out with me later." he asked. "I know this great restaurant, or we could just get together and do something fun.

"You mean as a date?" I said smirking wanting the real answer.

"No, not as a date just a get together kind of thing." he said knowing very well it was like a date.

"Sure I would love to William." I said. He deserved a chance like any other guy. I mean before I left here we were good friends and we did have a lot in common. And we didn't get in a lot of fights like me and Ulrich did.

"Great I'll see you after school is that alright" he asked.

"Yeah." I responded and got back in line to get my food.

After my tray was finally full of food I went over to the table Jeremie, Aelita, Odd and Ulrich sat at.

"What happened to your shirt" Odd asked.

"Nothing. Someone just spilt punch all over me that's all. I replied.

"Oh, okay" he said.

"I hope you haven't been away from XANA too long Yumi, because we still haven't shut him down and because you are back we need to have you fighting again." Jeremie said.

"Don't worry I think I still be able to kick some XANA butt. It's what I live for." I explained.

---

After lunch and the rest of my classes I headed to the front gate entrance to Kadic. I run since I was half way across the school. On her way there I ran into Ulrich.

"Oh hey Ulrich!" I said.

"The rest of us are going to go out for ice cream you wanna come?" he asked me.

"Oh tell the others I'm really sorry I have somewhere I need to be. I'm sorry I need to go." I said.

"Maybe another time." I yelled as ran off.

"Okay!" he yelled back.

I ran over to the gate when I spotted William, so I ran up to him.

"Sorry I am late. My last class is on the other side of the school so I ran as fast as I could."

"It's fine, so are you ready?" he said

I nodded and we headed off school grounds.

It was fun! We headed off school grounds and we went to a carnival and we won be a giant teddy bear. By time it was five we got back to Kadic and he stopped me when we got to the gate. I saw my four friends sitting at their bench and they could see me come in with William. I didn't want them to get the idea I was ditching them so I thought it was enough for me and William for one day.

"William I think I should go. Thanks for the bear. Bye"

William stopped me before I left.

"Yumi wait I need to ask you something."

"Yes" I said.

"I know we have only spent one day together since you have been back but before we were pretty good friends. I was wondering if you would be my…"

---

**Ulrich's POV**

Me, Aelita, Jeremie and Odd where sitting at our bench after we got back from getting ice cream.

"Look there's Yumi" Jeremie said.

"Hey Yumi" Odd waved her over.

I noticed she was with William. I clenched my fist just thinking about him being around her made me mad.

She was about to walk over when William stopped her.

He looked like he was asking her something but she didn't give him direct eye contact. She nodded and he smiled. She told him bye and then ran over to us.

"What was that all about." Odd asked.

"William and he spend time together after school. It was awesome, we had a great time. Then he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend.

"And what did you say!" I demanded.

"Well, I uh told him yes." she said

Right then I felt my chest sink in. I was filled with anger and sadness. I was sad because she would never be able to know how I fell as long as she was with William and I was mad because William got to her before I did.

"I'm tired. I think I am going to lay down" I said and ran to my room.

The first thing I did when I got there was beat up my pillow. I punched it again.

"How could she tell him yes. What does he have that I don't." I swear if I would have seen him right now I would have beat the hell out of him. "Yumi means everything to me. Why cant tell her how I feel"

"I still can't believe she is dating him" I screamed and bared my face in my pillow.

**Okay so another chapter done. I worked really hard on this. Plus I had to count the votes. But I am not starting chapter 6 tell I get at least 15 reviews so if you want a new chapter you should review. Now poll of the day **

**Do you think William should…**

**a. be a good boyfriend to Yumi**

**b. Mistreat Yumi**

**c. Leave Yumi**

**d. be working with XANA**

**e. be possessed by XANA**

**f. Mess with Ulrich's emotions **

**You can vote more than once.**

**-YuMi2-**


	6. Bruises

**Okay sorry I haven't updated in a long time. My computer lost internet for a while but now I finally got it back up.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Code Lyoko I would not be writing fan fiction stories I would be making them real episodes. So for those who are slow **_**NO**_** I do not own Code Lyoko. Just kidding, lol.**

**I will not tell you what got the most votes in the poll for what William will do to Yumi but if you read on you will find out. This chapter is dedicated to momogirl for helping me out with ideas. Thanks!**

**Chapter 6: Bruises **

**Odd's POV**

I could tell when Ulrich first found out that Yumi and William were dating he was hurt. I felt bad for him because he was hurting so much. Normally when I first found out that that they were dating I would have been like 'Yumi what were you thinking!' But I couldn't really blame her either.

It has been three years since Yumi and Ulrich have known each other but Ulrich has never said anything too her and Yumi can't wait around forever. (A/N: remember they are all 16 years old.) Ulrich should just flat out tell her. I bet she likes him too. Scratch that, I know she likes him too. She is just probably hurt from the past moments they have been through. Mostly Sissy. I just hope everything works out between them.

But for now, I'm starved.

**Yumi's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been a week since William and I have been dating. I haven't seen much of Ulrich since then. William and I are kind of weird. I mean us together. He is nice and all but it just doesn't feel like enough. But I can figure out what it is. I want someone who is there for me and who understands me and can lift me up when I am down. _

_William just doesn't seem like that kind of person. The only person that I can think of that does that right now. And that is Ulrich. For some reason he makes me feel special and no matter how hard I try I can never seem to get him off my mind. I hate to admit it but I really like Ulrich. But he probably won't like me back and that makes me scared. I herd from Aelita that he has kissed sissy 3 times. But 2 times it was actually him. That down payment he gave her and one time before going back in time when XANA possessed Sissy's dad. Also when XANA was making polymorphic clones he kissed Sissy but that wasn't really him. And I forgot the just resent one he gave her in the forest._

_Odd, Jeremie, Aelita tell me he doesn't like Sissy. Odd keeps trying to convince me that he likes me but it is too hard for me to believe him after a while. Sissy, the person he claims to hate so much he has kissed 3 times, but the person he claims to love so much (what Odd says) he hasn't even kissed once. William seems like a nice person but there is something about him that doesn't seem right. He's just not someone I would want to date. Maybe I should tell him about how I feel about this relationship today. But even if I did I just don't know of how things would be between Ulrich and me. _

I closed my diary and placed in back in my book bag. It was Friday the best day of the week. All my classes were done and I had the whole weekend free. The only thing I had too do was offer up my whole Sunday to Kiki for Photo Shoots. William and I were possible seeing a movie tonight though. Maybe this would be the chance I would be able to tell William about my feelings and how it is not working out for me.

"Hey guys!" I said running up to Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and Jeremie.

"Hey Yumi!" everyone said at the same time.

"So what's up" I asked.

"Nothing really, except the fact that XANA has been really quiet lately." Jeremie said.

"Oh okay. Well me and William are going to see a movie tonight do any of you want to come." I asked.

"Aelita and I are gonna to search the anti virus, I think I am almost there." Jeremie said.

"Ya, I don't think I can come either. I am going to visit Sam over the weekend" Odd replied.

"Oh, well are you going Ulrich?" I questioned.

"No thanks, I wouldn't want to spoil yours and William's night." he said shoving his hands into his pockets and walking off.

"What has gotten into him." I demanded.

The others just shrugged even though I knew they knew.

I decided to take matters into my own hands.

I ran in the direction Ulrich ran in but I didn't spot him anywhere. He is always walking away from me these days but I don't know why.

I walked up to his dorm room but I didn't find him there either.

"Ulrich where are you?"

I got tired of looking for him so I went into my room and threw myself on the bed for the time being.

---

**Later That Day**

I put on my white tee and some jeans. I started to slip on my white flip-flops when I herd a knock on the door. I opened it to find William standing there.

"Hey are your ready" he said

I grabbed my cell phone and locked the door shut. We walked down to the nearest town movie theatre. William was the one who paid for the movie tickets. We ended up seeing a movie called "Alone".

It was really scary. On most of the gore parts I put my hands over my eyes instead of holding on to William. After the movie William and I walked into the park. I decided if I should tell him we should not be together any more, I should tell him when we were alone.

"William there is something I need to tell you. And don't get mad after I tell you, because I've had it on my mind for some time now.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He asked in a vicious tone.

"It means I don't think we should be dating anymore. I don't feel right about it."

"What the hell are you talking about, we have only been dating a week."

"I know and it has made me see that I really don't love you I love someone else."

"You better not be talking about Ulrich!" he yelled.

I had never seen him like this. Was he threatening me.

"So what if it is." I said very mad at how he was treating me.

The next thing that happened was the last thing I expected.

He brought his hand up and it hit my face hard. He slapped me.

It was so hard I feel backwards into the nearest tree. My body ached in pain.

The only thing I could do was blink twice to see if this was really happening.

"That creep Ulrich doesn't care about you."

I was still on the ground still unable to move in awe.

He continued to swear about Ulrich.

I couldn't see much of me in the dark but I could tell I was pretty bruised up.

I attempted to get up and run. He walked over and grabbed me by my arms having a tight grip on me.

"Get away from me you creep." I spit on him and struggled to get free but he still remained.

"You are not going to tell anyone or else I will show you abuse." he threatened.

"I get what I want and right now that is you." He demanded. "And no Ulrich is going to come between that. Got it." he said.

I didn't respond.

Were I still lay on the ground he kicked my side so I tumbled over in pain.

"GOT IT" he yelled.

I tried my best to nod but it was weak. He still understood it though.

"That's what I thought." he said and leaned in to kiss me, but I moved my face away.

"Excuse me, what was that?" I glared at him and let him kiss me and I never thought the horror would end.

"Night babe." He said dropping me back down on the ground and turned into another direction and walked away. Finally he was swallowed by the darkness and was out of sight.

After about 5 minutes of laying on the ground in pain I got up and headed to my dorm.

In the condition I was in it took me twice as long.

I finally got there and closed my door slowly.

I took a look in the mirror so I was able to see what he did to me. My face was all red and bruised from were he hit me and my shoulders were scratched up as well. I pulled up my jeans and saw my knees where pretty cut up as well.

When I went to get my pjs on I saw what he did too me the worst. My back was all gashed up from where I hit the tree. It was red, bruises, and cut. And it more than anything I had ever experienced in my life. What was he some sort of evil superman. Who thought a few slaps and kicks could do this to a person.

I knew I was going to have a heck of time with the life before me.

The only thing I could do was write. Sometimes it was the only way I could express myself. And a stupid book wouldn't ask questions like a person would. I took out my diary and wrote how horrible this day has been for me. My life was messed up bad. I shut my diary and laid in my bed of my side trying to prevent the pain in my back as much as possible. I knew it was going to be a rough night.

**Okay another chapter done. Next chapter I think I am going to have Ulrich see the bruises she has. Ulrich is going to be in the next chapter a lot more. Tell me what you think. William is still going to be on Yumi's case more. I don't like having to write Yumi being beat up but it had to be done. Please Review.**

**-YuMi2-**


	7. What is going on Yumi?

**Okay here is my chapter 7. I have been trying to update more so here it is. I have the next few chapters already planed out but I just haven't had the time to write them out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I wish I did but I don't.**

**Chapter 7: What Is Going On Yumi?**

**Yumi's POV**

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

I slammed my hand on my alarm clock and moaned knowing I still could have got an hour or more of sleep but I was already up. I moved my body slowly due to it being soared from the last night's incident. I got up and decided to take a shower. I took a cold shower and the water felt good around the bruises I had. I came out, rapped a towel around me, and looked in the shower room mirror. I had purple all over my cheek where William hit me and my shoulders were bruised up too.

When I got back to the room, I put on a lot of makeup so you couldn't see the bruises any more. I looked fake, but it didn't matter as long as nobody could see that someone had been hitting me. I wore a sweatshirt so that my shoulders were not visible and my legs were covered by sweatpants. I looked weird not to mention it was a hot summer day.

I walked down to the bench were my friends and I usually met.

"Hey Yumi" Ulrich said as I approached them.

"Hey" I said sounding weak and out of breath.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Ya, fine never been better." I lied.

"Any news on XANA yet Jeremie?" I asked.

"No why?" Jeremie said.

"Just wondering. It's been 4 days since his last attack." I said.

"Aren't you hot in that, it is like 80 degrees out here." Odd asked looking at my sweatshirt and sweatpants.

Of course I was hot. I felt like I was going to have a heat stroke any minute. I was sweating more than I had ever sweated in my life.

" Uhh..no…I'm …fine." I said.

"Really Yumi cause you don't look fine to me." Ulrich said.

"Maybe you should take the sweatshirt off." Aelita suggested.

"NO! I mean no. I'm okay. Besides it feels like winter out here." I told them.

"Whatever you say," Odd said.

Before they were going to see that I was hiding something Odd changed the subject.

"I hope they have meatballs for lunch today," he said.

"Odd is that all you think about, food." Jeremie protested.

I took a seat down on the bench and restrained the urge to scream from the pain I was experiencing. No one seemed to notice how quiet I was except for one person. Ulrich.

"Yumi are you sure you are okay, you don't look to well." Ulrich said laying a hand on my shoulder.

I came back to reality. I flinched and moved away quickly once I had realized that he laid a hand on my aching shoulder. He noticed how I moved and he had a questioned look on his face. I knew what he was going to say next.

"Yumi what's wrong?" he said.

I knew if I told him the truth he would treat it like it was the end of the world. Not to mention he would beat the hell out of William.

"Nothing. I just have to go." I said quickly and sprinted off in another direction. Frankly I had know idea were I was going but as long as it was any where from here it was good. I herd Ulrich yell my name but I didn't turn back and I ran into the forest.

The rest of my Saturday afternoon I spent in the forest shucking sticks at things and enjoying the peacefully nice and quiet it assured me. It gave me a chance to be alone and think. At least it was somewhere were William wasn't. I never wanted to see his face again.

I took off my sweatshirt and ran my fingers along the bruised on my shoulders. I flinched in pain but I was still strong enough to hold back tears. People told me I was strong. I was never a weak person. No one has ever seen me cry or whine. I never told anybody this but I have can never remember a time in my life were I have cried. And frankly I never want to. My mom always called me a miracle baby because unlike most babies when they are born, they cried but I just opened my eyes and I was a perfectly normal human being as if nothing had ever happened.

I never told anyone because it is already hard enough being the creepy goth girl (as Sissy says) but to also be the girl who is like invincible to crying. That wasn't exactly on my number one on my things to do list.

It was now five till seven so I walked to the cafeteria for dinner. Everyone was gossiping and chattering with their friends as they usually. Dinner was the nosiest meal of the day. I grabbed a tray full of food and walked over to Jeremie, Aelita, and Jeremie. Odd wasn't there because he left to go to Sam's after lunch.

There was a split second of silence as I approached the table.

"Hey Yumi" Jeremie and Aelita finally said as I sat down.

"Hey." I said back as I sat down trying to make the least amount of contact with Ulrich as possible.

"Hi Yumi." He nervously greeted.

"Hi." I said my head still down. Why did he always continue to talk to me? He's the only one that could get something out of me.

Aelita and Jeremie were on the opposite side of the table then me and Ulrich were, and were in their own conversation, so Ulrich started one with me.

"Yumi what was this morning all about?" he asked.

"I told you it was nothing," I snapped back quickly regretting what I said.

"No it's not nothing. I want to know what's up with you because we used to be best friends. I care about you, and right now I know you are lying to me."

I looked him in the face. I was tired with everything going on in my life. I wasn't able to tell my friends I was a model, wasn't able to tell my friends my boyfriend was beating on me and I wasn't able to tell Ulrich how I felt about him. Everything was coming up at once. I was about to barf. And it was all because I was afraid of what would happen next.

"Ulrich what do you think of me as?" I asked completely out of the blue, but something that had been on my mind since I first met him.

"What?" he said confused of why I brought up that questioned and not quite sure if I actually asked that.

"You herd me. What do you think of me as? An enemy, a friend, … a …girlfriend.

He stopped in astonishment. You could tell this was not what he expected this conversation to lead to.

"I'm tired of guessing Ulrich. Just tell me and I'll leave you alone."

"Yumi I…" he started.

"Yumi, everyone knows what he thinks about you he would never want to go out with a freaky Goth girl." Sissy interrupted. "He just doesn't want to hurt your feelings. But now he's is dating me" she said.

I had had enough. I let her get to me and I couldn't stop it now. I stood up, jammed my hand into the spaghetti on my plate, and smeared it all over Sissy's top.

Sissy made a high-pitched scream. "MY SHIRT!"

I glared at Ulrich again.

"If that's really what you feel Ulrich then don't worry, you can be absolutely positive I won't bother you any more!!"

"YUMI WAIT!" he yelled.

But I didn't let him finish. I stormed out the door as fast as I could not wanting see his face again.

I finally got up to my dorm room and slammed my door closed practically making the room vibrate.

I herd a loud bang on the door. I was mad at the time and didn't want to answer it.

"IF THAT'S YOU ULRICH JUST GO AWAY!" I shouted.

I swung the door open and I was surprised to see that Ulrich wasn't standing there, it was William.

"Where were you this afternoon?" he demanded.

"I was in the woods, like it really matters." I said.

"Did I tell you could go in there?" he said angrily.

"No but…"

"You do not go anywhere without me. You're my girlfriend. I don't want to see you near that Ulrich again either."

"You can't tell me how to run my life! Girlfriend or not, I can go where ever I want to go!"

I moved backward as he lifted his hand to me. I kept backing up till I couldn't anymore.

I was caught in a corner.

---

**Okay I updated for you guys. I hope you liked it. I hope there wasn't many spelling errors this time. Tell me what you think. What do you want in the next chapter?**

**I'm all ears.**

**-YuMi2-**


	8. William Strikes Again

**Okay all you peoples. Here I am finally with your 8****th**** chapter. Sorry I would have updated a while ago but I had the flu, and trust me it wasn't great. Okay I'm finally starting this chapter. Hopefully it will be good because it took me forever to think of it. **

**Chapter 8: William Strikes Again (literally) **

**Odd's POV**

Something had happened at Sam's house so I was coming back early. I guess they had a flood or something on there bottom floor. When her dad found out I was coming over for the weekend he got even madder because she hadn't asked yet.

I was walking down to my dorm room carrying my bags when I saw William come out of Yumi's room. I hated that guy. Sissy and him were the only reason that kept the most obvious couple, Yumi and Ulrich apart from each other. He just couldn't take a hint.

He walked down the hallway until I came face to face with him. He budged me into the wall.

"Hey watch it," I said.

"You watch it" he shot back and gave me the death glare.

I saw him walk all the way down the hall until he was out of sight when he turned the corner.

Like I said I hated that guy and that was partly why. He seemed madder than usual though. And he came out of Yumi's dorm so I could ask her while explaining to her why I got back from Sam's early.

I walked to her door and noticed it was cracked open.

"Yumi?… YUMI YOU IN HERE?" I called out as I slightly opened the door.

"OH MY GOSH…YUMI!" I yelled running up to her looking down at her limp body.

I saw Yumi on the floor hurtled up in the corner. She was all bloody and she was all gashed up.

"YUMI WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!" I yelled.

"Odd I'm fine… really" she said all weak and out of breath.

"Yumi please tell me what happened." I begged. I hated seeing one of by best friends like this.

I couldn't think of anyone who would want to do this to her until I had a flashback of William being the last person to leave this room.

"Yumi please tell me. Did William do this to you?"

She just merely nodded.

"Yumi he's hitting you." I said aloud.

"Not so loud Odd." She whispered at me.

I looked at her. She seemed really hurt inside. Good thing Ulrich wasn't here. He would want revenge so bad it wouldn't even be funny.

Yumi buried her head in between her legs. She was bruised up badly as well. I couldn't help but fell the pain for her.

"I'm going to go get the others okay," I told her.

Her head shot up. "No Odd, you can't tell anyone about this. It's already bad enough. I don't need anyone else to worry about me."

"Yumi look at you! We need to get you to the infirmary!"

"No I am not taking the risk of going down there."

"Yumi you're really wounded up bad. Are you just going to sit here and bleed to death?"

"Odd. If you go down to the infirmary and pick the lock, in the cabinet above the sink, there is hydrogen peroxide and bandages. Just bring them back here.

"But…" I started.

"Odd! Just promise you wont tell any one.," she said.

"Yumi but…"

"Promise!" she yelled.

"Okay. Okay" I promised.

I left her for a minute and ran to the infirmary. I looked around to make sure no one was coming. I picked the lock and looked around in the cabinet above the sink until finally found it.

"Got it." I said.

**Yumi's POV **

I felt really bad for Odd because he had to see this. I just didn't want anyone to know that I was being beaten up by William. I probably could fight back if I wanted to but I chose not to. I don't want to make things worse than they already are. I knew if people found out then it would be a problem. William would be questioned and so would I. I didn't want to put my friends in that kind of danger. I didn't want to fight back because that means he would just fight back harder and stronger. I just hope Odd could keep his mouth shut long enough. He wasn't the best secret keeper. But the real question was how long was _long enough._

When Odd got back, (which seemed like forever) I had to put all these bandages on with the help of Odd. He was never going to be a doctor the way he put on bandages. The bad part was he saw bruises from before and he asked me if he has done this to me before and I told him yes. I made Odd leave a half an hour later. I just prayed that he could keep his mouth shut . I couldn't bear to think of what would happen if he didn't.

**Next Day**

I woke up to the same bad dream again for the fifth night in a row. I had thirty minutes until I needed to even get up and start even getting ready. So I pulled out my diary and started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_This has been the worst few days of my life. It started I couldn't get my mind off Ulrich. Does he do this on purpose to me or something. It seems like when ever I am away from him too long I can't stop thinking about him. I have never been able to get close enough to him though because I am always afraid he is going to break my heart. I'm not the type of girl who would just get over it if Ulrich dumped me. It would hurt way too much. Speaking of hurting my new boyfriend William is the worst possible thing ever. I needed someone to get my mind of Ulrich but it just made it worse. William seemed like a nice guy before I left. We had things in common and we were pretty good friends. I also knew he had a crush on me. Now what I least wanted, I have him beating me up and hitting me for now apparent reason. Could my life get any worse? It already did. I have bruises all over be plus he his been hitting me so hard I have been bleeding. Maybe I deserve this. My family wants me to lead them to success, the only person I have ever loved I have lost and my boyfriend treats me as a punching bag. The only person that knows about this is Odd and I made him promise he wouldn't tell. When William hits me it makes me feel like I am a nobody, this is why I don't fight back what is the use. It wouldn't make a difference. Would it? I think I really just don't care any more._

I closed the diary and took a minute to realize what day it was. It was Sunday. Oh my god it was Sunday. I needed to meet Kiki today and I had totally blanked.

I got regular clothes on and put on make up to hide the bruise marks. I ran out the door as fast as I could. I rand down the street and headed towards the studio. I ran into the door and I saw people setting up. I ran into the back room until I spotted Kiki.

"Hey Kiki." I said

"Your late I hope you know that"

"I'm sorry, I forgot I have had a lot on my mind." I tried to explain.

"Your father wouldn't be to happy if I told him you were late to your first shoot here would he?" she said. "But know is no time for that. You dressing room is over there and hurry, you have five minutes."

I nodded and ran into the dressing room. I put on the clothes that were on the rack which were blue ripped jeans, and white shoulder-off tank top and white and black vans.

I went to the lady over in the other room who but on blue eye shadow and put my hair into a sloppy bun.

The other lady led me out to the shoot.

"Remember what you practiced?" Kiki asked.

"Ya." I said as I did poises for the camera.

---

**Later That Day**

I was pretty bruised up from the night before. But I tried not to show it hurt really bad. I met up with the gang at the regular bench. Mostly everyone was quite because of yesterday. Odd, because he was still shaken up from finding out William hits me. Ulrich, because he knew I was really mad at him. And Jeremie and Aelita were just quite because they knew they didn't want to get involved.

"Hey Yumi." Odd said concerned.

"Hey." I said but instead of looking at him, I glared at Ulrich.

"Ulrich why aren't you with Sissy. You guys are always spending time together." I said.

"Will you give it up already Yumi I told you nothing is happening between me and Sissy!" Ulrich said.

"Sure. That's why I have seen you two kissing each other all the time. You can't seem to get enough of each other." I told him.

"Hey you told me you two only kissed twice" Odd interrupted but Ulrich gave him the death glare so he shut up.

"Yumi I have already told you all of those times meant nothing."

"Okay so next time someone kisses me all make sure I tell them it means nothing." I said back.

"Even if Sissy and I were dating your just jealous." Ulrich shot back.

"J…JEALOUS! OF WHAT!" I yelled trying to grasp my words. Was I?

"That we might have a better relationship then you could ever have. You're just mad because you got William and you guys aren't happy together." he said.

"Can you guys just stop fighting for once" Odd said knowing it wasn't going to end well.

"Shut up Odd you have no idea what is going on.!!" Ulrich yelled.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS OF YOU AND SISSY! YOU GUYS MAKE A HORRIBLE COUPLE ANYWAYS!" I was now screaming.

"BETER THAN YOU AND WILLIAM!" He yelled back.

"I WOULDN'T EVEN BE SURPRIZED IF HE ABUSES YOU! Ulrich yelled.

Everyone was silent and nobody said anything especially Odd and I.

I didn't even want to explain so I just walked away.

"Great going buddy." I could hear Odd tell Ulrich.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse.

"Hey Yumi want to catch a movie tonight." William asked me.

I looked him in the eye. "I wouldn't go to the movies with you if you were the last boy on earth.!" I yelled at him and ran into my dorm knowing it would just result in a pain later.

Ulrich ran into my dorm not long after I did.

"Yumi I wanted to say I was sorry." He said not even bothering to knock.

"You should be."

"If you don't mind me asking why did you get so mad at me for saying that?" Ulrich asked me.

"Nothing. Its just I don't like jokes like that. That's all.

"Oh… okay." he said.

Silence covered the room. Then Ulrich finally decided to say something.

"Uhh…Yumi Odd told me you wanted to tell me something." he said.

'ODD!' I screamed inside my head. He can't even keep a freakin' secret for a day. Odd promised he wouldn't say anything. Although…maybe he just wanted to help.

It was now or never.

"Ulrich." I said.

"Yeah?"

"Remember what you said earlier about William abusing me."

He nodded. "Yes."

"What if it was true. Would you be mad?"

"Well I would be mad if that situation came up because I don't see why anyone would do that to you." he said.

I thought I would have to tell him sooner or later unless I wanted to be with William the rest of my life. I took off my sweatshirt so now all you could see was my tank top. I flinched as the sweat shirt brushed against my skin felling the pain in my arm from the cuts and bruises being touched. I lifted it up all the way so now all you could see was my armed covered in purple and cuts all over it.

I went over to his ear and whispered "he does."

I brought myself over to Ulrich and cried all I could on his shoulder. And cried as hard as I could for the first time in my life. I knew I could trust him more than I could anyone. That's what I liked most about him.

---

**Ulrich's POV **

I looked at Yumi's arm as she showed it to me. All she could do was cry and I was okay with that. I have never seen her cry. She was usually a really strong person. That means if she couldn't handle it nobody could. Yumi was the only one I would ever love and William was hurting her. William has hitting her. I couldn't even get that sight right in my head. If he ever toughed her again I would kill him. I knew I was going to kill William if it was the last thing I would ever do.

---

**Okay chappy 8 is finished. I finally got it done. Like I said if you do not review I can not put it in the next chapter.**

**What should Ulrich do next. Should he…**

**A. Find William ASAP and kick his butt**

**B. Protect Yumi from William**

**C. Tell the Principle**

**D. See if XANA is behind this **

**E. Go out to lunch**

**Pick which one you like best. The one with the most votes will be in the next chapter. If it's not in the next chapter I will put it in the one after that. If you do not vote you most likely won't get the one you want so PICK! PICK! And click the Submit a review button.**

**-YuMi2-**


	9. Big Trouble

**Okay, I wasn't going to write anymore but I guess I am now. I think I got a few more ideas now. This chapter is dedicated to Frogdisease for helping me brain storm ideas together. It took me forever so I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 9: Big Trouble **

**Normal POV**

**Next Day**

"Yumi why didn't you tell me before?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi walked faster to her next class Ulrich trailing right behind her.

"Ulrich, please can we just drop what happened last night. Nothing happened. Okay" Yumi said.

Ulrich grabbed her arm and turned her around so that she was now facing him. She flinched a little when he grabbed her arm.

"Yumi don't say that. It isn't nothing. Your so called boyfriend has been beating on you. That is not what I call nothing" Ulrich said getting angry with the thought that anyone had been beating on Yumi. Never less that it was William.

Yumi slipped out of his grip and pulled her arm back. "Why do you even care anyways?" she asked. "Its not like it matters to you. It's my problem not yours." she said and walked off.

"Ulrich just stood there in shock that she would ever say something like that. 'How could she think that it wouldn't matter to me? She should know I care about her.' Ulrich thought.

**With Yumi**

Yumi had her math class next. And what sucked the most was that she shared that class with Ulrich. He sat right next to her.

Yumi sat I her seat and waited for the class to start. Before it could Ulrich walked in and sat next to her.

The teacher told everyone to take their seats and started to teach the class.

Ulrich didn't care much about learning right now. He wasn't going to let Yumi let this slip by him.

"Why are you letting him do this to you?" he whispered to her.

"Ulrich I told you just drop it." She whispered back trying to pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

"We are going to talk about this now or after this class. Either way it is going to be talked about." he said.

They stayed quiet for the rest of the class until they herd the bell ring announcing that the class was over.

Yumi grabbed her book bag and headed to the door.

"Yumi were are you going? We are suppose to talk about this." Ulrich demanded.

"Can't." was her simple answer.

"What do you mean you can't?" Ulrich said.

"I am meeting William after class." She said.

"Yumi, don't tell me you are still going to see him."

"I have no chose he is expecting to see me." she said. "If I don't things are just going to get more worse then they are."

"Fine. But I swear if he touches you again I swear I am going to beat the heck out of him." Ulrich said.

"NO. Ulrich you have to promise me that you wont fight." she said.

"But Yumi, what if…" he started.

"PROMISE!" she said.

"Fine I promise." he said.

She walked off to go meet William.

Ulrich clenched his hand into a fist when he saw Yumi walk over to William and he put his arm around her waist.

If Yumi didn't make him promise not to fight him William would have been on the ground dead already.

At Lunch

The group sat at their regular table and ate their food. It was really quite were they sat mostly because everyone knew what was going on. Ulrich just stared at Yumi the whole time giving her the 'you need to do something' look. Odd, Jeremie and Aelita just sat their and watched the expressions. Yumi figured that Odd must have told Jeremie and Aelita since they were quiet too.

Ulrich couldn't hold it in anymore. He knew if he didn't let it out now her was going to blow.

"Yumi why are you still with that low life creep." Ulrich said.

"Oh my gosh Ulrich. Cant you just drop it." Yumi said getting mad.

"No I am not going to drop it. For the last time why are you still with him!" Ulrich started to shout getting angry.

"Can you just leave me alone. If I wanted help I would get it. I can take care of myself." Yumi said.

"Take care of yourself. Oh ya, right. LOOK WERE THAT HAS GOTTEN YOU NOW! Ulrich yelled in the lunch room. It was getting loud enough so that people were starting to stare.

"I DON'T NEED YOU OR ANYBODY!" Yumi screamed pushing my tray to him and walked out of the room.

She sat outside on a bench and enjoyed the fresh air. 'Things have gotten way out of hand' Yumi thought. She sighed.

**With Ulrich after Lunch **

"Don't worry I'm sure Juliet will be at your side in no time" Odd said as they approached the hang out tree.

"Just shut up Odd." Ulrich snapped.

"Gesh. I was just trying to help." Odd said.

"Just leave him alone Odd, he is having a hard time okay." Aelita said.

Ulrich spotted William near the school gates and decided to give him a piece of his mind.

Ulrich marched up to William and looked as if he was about to kill him. If looks would kill William would already be dead.

"What is he doing?" Odd asked noticing he was heading over to William.

"Hopefully nothing stupid." Jeremie said as he ran after him, the others trailing behind.

"STAY AWAY FROM YUMI!" Ulrich yelled at him.

"Why should I. I'm her boyfriend." William said.

"I know what you have been doing to her. Do yourself a favor and stay away from her or else." Ulrich said.

"Or else what? I can do what ever I want with her she belongs to me." William said.

"Odd ran over to Ulrich. "Don't do anything stupid Ulrich. He's not worth it."

"Besides, I can do anything I want even if it means knocking some sense into her."(Literally)

Ulrich couldn't listen to this anymore.

Ulrich clenched his hand into fist and connected it with Williams face.

A crowd formed and started chanting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

It was getting violent.

Ulrich pounced on William and kept hitting him over and over again. William got an easy shot and hit Ulrich in the gut causing him almost to lose coconsciousness.

Ulrich hit William again so he now started to bleed. William wasn't giving up without a fight and hit in the jaw also causing him to bleed.

Yumi saw that there was a huge commotion and moved herself threw the crowd to see what it was.

She saw to boys all bloodied up and fighting. She noticed that they were Ulrich and William, which resulted in a high-pitched scream.(A/N: you know, those movie ones.)

Ulrich looked up to see Yumi after the scream which gave William another hit.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Yumi screamed.

Just then Jim came and saw the fight.

"STERN! DUNBAR! Jim yelled at the top of his lungs.

He pulled the two apart. "TO THE PRICIBLES OFFICE NOW!"

Yumi began to cry so she ran to her room.

"Odd, Jeremie and Aelita went to check up on Yumi after the fight.

"You okay Yumi" Aelita asked as they all came into her room.

"No." Yumi said.

She sniffed. "He promised he wouldn't fight."

"Don't worry Yumi, this wouldn't be the first time they fought over you." Odd said.

Yumi shoved her head in her pillow and cried her eyes out.

"Odd I don't think our helping" Jeremie stated.

"Lets just leave her for a little bit." Aelita said as she mad the boys leave her room and closed the door. "She has a lot on her mind right now."

**With Ulrich**

"This is my far the worst thing you guys have done!" Mr. Delmas said.

"I am thinking I should suspend you both…

**HAHAHA! I know I am so evil. Okay I updated. I still have more to go. So don't yell at me. Remember, press the submit a review button. I love making cliffies now.**

**Yumi2**


	10. Kiddnapped

**Chapter 10:**

**With Sissy**

"Oh my gosh dad! Please. Our school is so out of date. It would be so cool if we had a magazine stand instead of the school news paper. Those two brats in the younger grade don't do a good job on it anyways." Sissy explained.

"Sissy they are not brats. And how many times do I have to tell you that are school can not afford that kind those kinds of things. We aren't so post to spend all the schools money on you and the others student's personal needs." Mr. Delemas reported.

"But dad this would give our school a chance to know what the world is teaching us. Besides, I have herd that magazines can be somewhat… educational." Sissy wined.

"Like how?" her father asked.

"Umm…Sometimes they interview, uh…people, like us. But please daddy! I'll make sure everything goes fine." She stated.

"Fine, I will call the company ASAP, I'll see what I can do to get their company to sponsor us."

"Ohhh, thank you daddy!' Sissy said jumping up and hugging her dad. She walked out of the room to head to her dorm after a long day.

(A/N: I hate Sissy as much as the next person, but it had to be added, and you will see why)

**Next Day**

**Yumi's POV**

I awoke to the stupid beeping of my alarm clock again. I slammed my hand on the off button and growled and rolled over on my bed not wanting to get up.

"Another boring horrible day" I mumbled.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse it did.

BAMMM!

"YUMI! YUMI! LET ME IN! IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT!" I herd a voice yell.

"What do you want." I yelled back angry.

Odd completely bust in the door, what seemed like he would knock everything down in his path.

"Odd what the Heck is going on!" I yelled jumping up from my bed.

"YOU HAVE TO GO OUTSIDE! SISSY CONVINCED HER DAD TO GET TEEN PEOPLE MAGAZINES!" Odd screamed.

"SO WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ME!" I yelled, made at the fact that Odd had just bust through my door acting like a manic.

My first thought was _'Yep, he's completely lost it.'_

"EVERYTHING!" He said and grabbed my hand and yanked me out the door.

I couldn't tell what was worse. The fact that I was being dragged around by Odd. Or the fact that I was being dragged around in my pjs. Which was a tee and shorts.

I was dragged all the way to the campus and I still tried to catch up with Odd before he literally yanked off my arm.

"What the heck is going on!"

We finally stopped and I tried to catch my breath.

"So what you are saying is you dragged me out here for completely nothing!" I was about to blow.

Odd pointed to a magazine stand of Teen people.

"So what!" I screamed.

"Are you completely BLIND!" Odd protested.

He grabbed my wrist and brought me up to the stand.

He shoved the front page of the magazine in my face.

I almost had a heart attack. On the front page was me. ON THE FRONT PAGE!

"THEY PUT ME ON THE FRONT PAGE!" I screamed so loud about everyone in the school looked at me.

"I WANT ANSWERS!" Odd demanded.

"WHAT ARE YOU, MY MOTHER!" At the point I was over the edge. If I was in a cartoon, there would be steam coming out of my ears.

At the time I herd another scream. But this time it was not from me.

Sissy barged over and looked just as mad as me.

"I want to do one thing and you are ALL OVER IT!" Sissy yelled.

"Hey don't blame this one on me. You're the one who ordered the stupid magazines!"

"You take Ulrich from me and now this." Sissy stated.

I was sick and tired of this whole I took Ulrich from her thing.

"I never took Ulrich away from you. You would have had to have him first. And that was never a possibility." I said.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Sissy screamed.

At this time I saw Ulrich, Jeremie and Aelita coming into the picture.

"MAKE ME!" I screamed.

"FINE!" she said and pulled out in front of her a book. My diary.

"Lets see what goes on in Yumi's life." She smiled.

"You wouldn't?" I asked.

"Oh, I would." She said.

You could imagine at this time everyone in the whole school was watching.

She opened it to a page and began reading to everyone.

" Dear diary.This has been the worst few days of my life. It started I couldn't get my mind off Ulrich. Does he do this on purpose to me or something. It seems like when ever I am away from him too long I can't stop thinking about him. I have never been able to get close enough to him though because I am always afraid he is going to break my heart. I'm not the type of girl who would just get over it if Ulrich dumped me."

I could see Ulrich's eyes get big as he listen just like everyone else in the crowd. But Sissy continued.

"It would hurt way too much. Speaking of hurting my new boyfriend William is the worst possible thing ever. I needed someone to get my mind of Ulrich but it just made it worse. William seemed like a nice guy before I left. We had things in common and we were pretty good friends. I also knew he had a crush on me. Now what I least wanted, I have him beating me up and hitting me for now apparent reason. Could my life get any worse? It already did. I have bruises all over be plus he his been hitting me so hard I have been bleeding. Maybe I deserve this. My family wants me to lead them to success, the only person I have ever loved I have lost and my boyfriend treats me as a punching bag. The only person that knows about this is Odd and I made him promise he wouldn't tell. When William hits me it makes me feel like I am a nobody, this is why I don't fight back what is the use. It wouldn't make a difference. Would it? I think I really just don't care any more."

When she finished my this time tears where streaming down my face. My eyes stuck to the ground not wanting to look up. But I could feel glances changing from Sissy to me.

I clenched my fists and looked up. As may drops of water streamed down my face.

I looked over and saw Aelita's eyes full of water as she held Jeremie's hand.

"Ohh, is little Yumi going to cry." Sissy teased.

I had lost the one and only person I had ever loved. I was being beaten by the one person I ever wanted to be with. And my life had been completely ruined by one spoiled little brat.

"NO." I said.

"Little Yumi is going to kick your a." **(A/N: you guys know what comes next. And if you don't, well you're just out of luck.)**

I walked up to Sissy and slapped her and she hit the ground. Lots of people gathered around talking and gossiping really loud watching everything. Afterwards I pounced on Sissy and hit her in the stomach. She tried to fight back by pulling my hair. But let's face it. We all know Sissy is a wimp.

Ulrich had to grab me and hold me back to stop the fight. But I escaped his grab and tried to kill Sissy once more. I herd lots of people screaming and telling everyone Sissy and I were fighting.

In the back round I received statements like this…

"YUMI IS BEATING UP SISSY"

AND

"SISSY IS GETTING FREAKIN' BEAT UP BY THAT YUMI GIRL."

Ulrich once again attempted to pull me off Sissy before I tried to kill her.

Odd helped him

But Jim interrupted it.

Jim broke everything apart and made space between Sissy and I.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON WITH YOU GIRLS!" I yelled making sure both of us knew he was serious.

"THAT GIRL IS A SELF CENTERED BRAT!" I said.

"If I could get my hands on her!" I reached out my hands in a strangling motion and tried to reach for Sissy's neck, but Ulrich and Odd had me held down to well.

"ENOUGH" Jim boomed.

"Yumi to the Principle's office! Sissy you are coming with me!

"Whatever." I mumbled under my breath.

"Ulrich I want you to take Yumi there." Jim ordered.

"Yes Jim" he replied. But he still didn't lighten his grip on me.

About half way there I knew this wasn't going to look good on my report card.

"Uhhh…you know, you can let go of me now. I am capable of walking on my own." I stated.

"Uhh…yeah." Ulrich said blushing and letting go.

We just about reached the main office when we were stopped by… William.

"What do you want?" Ulrich said stepping in front of me protectively.

"I came for Yumi." He said up front.

"Over my dead body." Ulrich said.

"That can be arranged." He said and raised his hand up to Ulrich. Coming from it was a bright light shocking Ulrich as he fell on the ground in pain.

"NOOO! ULRICH!" I screamed stepping down to his level and shaking him.

I glared back at William, but noticed something weird. His eyes. Inside read the sign that said XANA.

"Ulrich wake up please!" I said shaking him some more.

William grabbed me by the waist and pulled me away with him.

I struggled to get free but it was no use.

"ULRICH PLEASE! HELP!" I screamed.

He got up and ran towards me. But it was too late. Two other men grabbed hold of me and threw me into the back of a van.

**Ulrich's POV**

"YUMI!" I screamed and ran to help her. But I black van pulled up and two other men threw her into the car. Along with William, and drove off.

"YUMI!" I yelled once more. But she was gone.

I dropped on the ground and realized what had happen.

Yumi was gone, and it was all my fault.

**Okay another chapter finished. Soo sorry it took me so long to update. But it's done and you read it. I am having trouble deciding how to do the chapters so tell me what you think.**

**This chapter was...**

**A) Great**

**B) Good**

**C) Okay**

**D) Bad**

**C) Horrible**

**Tell me what you want more of in the next chapter. Fluff, arguments, exc.**

**If a lot of you tell me I will e sure to update faster.**

**Oh yeah this too,**

**Question of the Day**

**Did you notice every time Yumi uses telekinesis Ulrich is never there? I wonder if Ulrich even knows she has it?**


	11. Attempting to Escape

**I can't believe I am finally updating! I never saw the day! But here it is, no one gave me any ideas, I could really use, so I had to make this up as I went along, but I think it went pretty good together. So enjoy this chapter, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own Code Lyoko and I am thinking of making a movie soon, NOT! You get the point, on with the story…**

**Chapter 10(WHOOO!): **

**Normal POV**

Yumi rocked back and forth not knowing where see was going or if she would ever see anyone again. 'Was this XANA's doing?' She thought. All she was informed of was she was sitting in a back of a van heading to god knows where.

**Yumi's POV**

I tried to move, but I wasn't capable of it from the ropes tied around my arms. There where three other men, in the back with her. But they seemed to be sleeping. I dared not even try to think of waking them up, seeing they were pretty buff. I would normally be able to fight enough to stall, and get away. But the condition I was in now, I wouldn't have enough energy to do anything.

I herd the brakes of the van screech, meaning only one thing, it had stopped. The back of the van was opened by someone, and I squinted my eyes due to the sunlight my eyes hadn't adjusted to yet.

The man standing there was William.

"Guys, watch the van, I have some business to take care of. He grabbed one of my tied back arms, and yanked it pulling my whole body towards him. The rest of the men took his orders and got up and stretched.

"William why are you doing this! This isn't like you! None of it is!" I said trying to hope he'd buy it and take me back.

"Shut up and move!" He spit out. I knew if he didn't crack now, he wasn't going to later. I needed to strike now.

"HYAA!" I turned around and kneed William in…well someplace that didn't make him too happy.

I ran for it but didn't get too far. I turned around expecting to see William on the ground behind me, but he wasn't, he want anywhere behind me at all.

"Going somewhere?" I herd him say, I turned around to see William in front of me. He pushed me on the ground, and I attempted to get up, but everything went black.

**Okay, I'm sorry this is the shortest chapter I have ever written in my life, I think I've made authors notes bigger that this. But the truth is I am really not into this story, I'm only continuing because it's my first story. If you don't give me any good ideas I cant keep going. I have extreme writers block.**

**A)Give a good idea**

**B)leave it to someone else**

**C)Yumi dies**

**D)I decide**

**E)You deicide **

**Sorry, I just can't think of anything, plus I'm bored to death of this story.**

**Yumi2**


	12. To The Rescue

**Chapter 12:**

The light shine of the sun, lowered as the usual morning sunshine vanished and was replaced with dark puff black clouds that emerged. It meant Xana was getting stronger, and more powerful by the second.

"Adjust in plans." William had ordered. This was it; there was no time to make mistakes now. Everything would be over sooner than he could take the time to even think about it. Yumi, who dangled in his arms before him, was passed out, and no one had herd a peep out of her sense.

"We're turning around. Its time now, so get to it!" All of Xana's puppets moved around and stood by for further instructions.

When ready, Yumi was again thrown into the back, like a useless bag, as the van drove off, and vanished in sight.

An apathetic teenage boy had no interest in learning. Instead he let his former thoughts take over and brought his eyes over to the window, as he curiously looked for something interesting to catch his eye. He tried to focus on one thing at a time.

'Is Yumi really gone?' thought Ulrich. He slouched in his chair and sighed. His friend Odd who was sitting next to him noticed his behavior. He knew what he was thinking about again.

"Ulrich don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. Jeremie and all of us are going to the factory after school to search for an activated tower again. Yumi will be back in no time." Odd persuaded also ignoring Ms. Herts routine lecture about the environment.

Ulrich knew Odd was probably right, but he couldn't help but worry. He nodded in agreement to what Odd said, and continued to stare outside the window.

There wasn't much to look at because everyone was in class. No students were outside and the usual gossiping of students wasn't herd besides the small whispers of students in the class which were always useless to listen to.

His eyes wandered over to the Kadic entrance gate, as if he was expecting to see Yumi approach any minute like she usually did when they always waited for her at the bench. But she didn't. And Ulrich again remembered why. She was gone, missing, and he hated it.

He figured staring out the window would change nothing, he could at least try and bring up his grades for his parents. He tried removing his glued eyes away from the window, until he saw a black vehicle move by. The one he had seen before, the one that had Yumi. 'Yumi?' Ulrich mouthed, trying to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, and what he actually saw was real.

He budged Odd so hard, he nearly fell off his chair. "Odd, Odd, it's her, they have her!" Ulrich yelled in a whisper and jumped up from his chair.

This time, it caught Ms. Herts attention. "Ulrich is there a reason why you are disrupting my class!" She said angrily. The whole class' attention turned to Ulrich.

"Yes, I just realized that…well…I have to go!" Ulrich yelled running out of the class taking no time to stop at the door.

Odd had no idea what was going on but he decided to run out the door too. Followed by Jeremie and Aelita. Ms.Herts face was puzzled and Sissy started go get up from her chair to follow.

"Elizabeth Delemas! Sit down now!" Ms. Herts yelled, while Sissy started to sulk for the fact the others left and she wasn't able to follow.

Ulrich gasped for air as he reached the entrance and the others had finally managed to catch up.

"Ulrich what happened back there?" Jeremie questioned between breathes.

"Yumi, they have her, I saw the van, the people that had her." Ulrich said.

"What?" Odd said, raising his eyebrow, while the others were just as surprised.

"Are you sure?" Aelita asked. "Positive." Was his answer.

"But I saw them drive that way." Ulrich explained pointing. "My best guess is that they are heading towards the factory."

"Then what are we doing here?" Odd said turning around so he could head towards the factory.

"No!" Ulrich said. "You have to remember, Xana is probably preparing to come to earth. We can't just barge right in there. We'll get caught by one of Xana's puppets. We need a plan." Ulrich stated.

"Okay. But how are we going to get in if the front door is guarded?" Aelita asked.

"Then we're just going to have to make a back one." Odd said.

* * *

Yumi just then noticed the sudden darkness. She was confused and in pain. He eye lids opened and she was greeted by light, but not much. She was in a room, and it was surely dark. But where was she? She looked around but noting seemed right.

What was she doing here was the question that kept running through her mind. She wanted to stand up but she realized she couldn't. He arms hurt badly and she couldn't remember why. Why wasn't she at school, in her bed in her dorm or with her friends? What had happened to her?

Finally, she was able to gather enough strength in her shaking legs, and was able to pull herself up with the help of her arms, which pushed off the ice cold wall against her back.

She struggled a little to keep her balance but her legs started to cooperate.

She got more confused than ever. The only windows there were, were covered in dust and dirt. There were many boxes stacked on top of each other. Yumi brought herself over to a nearby box and opened one of the tops. She was attack by a cloud of dust and started to cough and wave her hand in front of her face to make the dust go away. When it started to clear up, she looked inside the box. But there was nothing inside but old information papers.

She sighed, in frustration realizing it was not help whatsoever. She took a sheet out, but it was just as useless as it appeared to be.

"Wait a second." She whispered. "This is information, about Lyoko." They had documents of towers, regions, and other advantages. Then she remembered the last place she had been. "William…" she thought. "He was possessed by Xana." All these papers were here. She figured she must have been in the factory.

Now was her chance to escape. There was a door to her right. She walked over to it and was surprised when she turned the knob to notice it wasn't locked.

She peeked her head out of the door, but no one was there. She crept down the dark hallway and paused at a corner. She looked over the edge only to find someone guarding a nearby door with the sign of Xana in their eyes.

She stopped, thinking of what she should do next but was interrupted when she gasped as a cold hand grabbed on to her arm and forcefully pulled her backwards to them.

"I hope you weren't getting any ideas to escape." William teased.

"Let go of me!" Yumi screamed as she tried to get out of his grasp on her. "Now that doesn't seem reasonable. You don't want to miss all the fun. Xana still wants to meet you." He said.

William dragged her all the way into another room. One she already knew, because it was where the controls were and were Jeremie always sat.

William easily snapped his fingers and someone quickly came behind Yumi and tied her hands behind her back, then pushed her backwards making her fall on the floor.

"Let me go! Why do you even want me here? I can't help you!" Yumi yelled.

"I'm only doing what I have to. Xana needs a sacrificed soul, and that's you. So say goodbye to life as you know it."

"Why is he picking me? I'm not even special!" Yumi argued.

"Don't be so sure. Killing you will only make Xana stronger and even more happier. With you dead, Xana has nothing in his path."

"You're wrong! Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie and Aelita would never let that happen!"

"Are you that blind?" William said walking up to Yumi. He grabbed her chin and made her face him.

"The pitiful Ulrich can't take his eyes off you. If anything would ever happen to you, he would never forgive himself. Just that easily Xana has lost two of Lyoko's best fighters. Odd couldn't do all that work on his own. All of Lyoko runs through you, but Xana can use you for power and get rid of the others. It's like two things in one."

Yumi turned her face out of William's hand.

"That is such a lie." Yumi said quietly. "I wish it was but its not." Yumi struggled with the ropes behind her, which hurt her wrist from being so tightly tied.

Brought in by another person was a medium sized wooden box. William walked up to them and snatched the box.

"Took you long enough." He snarled and opened it up. The inside of the box glowed a bright white light, but Yumi wasn't able to see what it was from where she was at.

William reached his hand inside and pulled out an orb like ball, that hovered over his hand, and walked over towards Yumi.

"What are you doing with that?" She said scooting backwards. "What Xana wants Xana gets." Was his only reply, as the red sign of Xana in his eyes was brighter than ever.

Yumi's eyes widened as he walked even closer to her with what ever that thing was.

Two Xana possessed men, came over and picked Yumi up holding her by each arm. She struggled to get free but wasn't successful.

William took the glowing ball and stopped right in front of Yumi. He brought it forward, and Yumi started to scream as he lifted if forward and pushed towards to Yumi as it started to disappear inside of her.

The event taken place before them was interrupted when an explosive went off and the whole one side of the factory had a huge whole left inside of it, as the two seconds of the shaking building stopped. Yumi didn't really pay any attention, at this point anything couldn't happen, but she was too freaked out to notice.

But she could hear to arguing voices in the back round.

"I told you it would work!" Jeremie said. "So what Einstein, you might have blown us up in the process." Odd said. "Hey it worked didn't it." Aelita said.

Ulrich ignored the arguing teenagers and saw Yumi. But he also saw William hovering over her.

"Yumi!" Ulrich yelled. "Ulrich!" Yumi screamed back, more scared than ever.

Ulrich ran up to Yumi who had tears streaming down her face.

"Shh…Its okay. Tell me what happened." Ulrich whispered quietly.

"I don't know! Its….the thing…it's inside me!" Yumi said screaming, and freaking out even more.

Ulrich noticed William was still there. "What did you do to her!?!" Ulrich demanded, standing up.

"Jeremie?" Odd said poking at him, but he didn't answer. "Uh…Jeremie." Odd said again. "What!?!"

"Does Xana know how to materialize his creatures?" Odd asked. "He has before. Why are you asking?" Jeremie said. Odd pointed to the two blocks next to them.

While Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd, tried to fight off the two blocks, Ulrich took this as a great opportunity to take his anger out on William.

But William was easily winning because he had Xana's power advantages.

"Jeremie, didn't you say you were close to the antivirus for Aelita." Odd said dogging various lazors aimed at him.

"Yeah, your point?" Jeremie said also trying not to get hit. "Were not going to make it out of here, and Xana is going to escape, unless we can turn off the super computer. You and Aelita go, and I'll hold the blocks off." Odd said.

Jeremie nodded and took Aelita with him. "Aelita, run to the scanners, and hurry." Aelita ran off and Jeremie sat down and put on his ear piece.

In the meantime Ulrich kicked William down and tried to hold him down with force, but he was clearly stronger with Xana on his side, and threw Ulrich off of him.

"Aelita are you ready?" Jeremie asked. Aelita down and the scanner room answered, "Yes, I'm ready Jeremie."

Aelita stepped inside the scanner and waited as Jeremie typed on his computer. The doors shut and Aelita waited until the scan would be ready.

Jeremie continued to type on his computer, as Odd was still fighting the last block left, Ulrich was outside fighting against William, and Yumi was still tied up on the floor not know quite what to do.

"Jeremie…I don't feel so good." Yumi whinnied and struggled to keep her eyes open. "Stay with us Yumi, I'm almost." Jeremie said.

"My stomach hurts." She said barely conscious then passed out on the hard floor.

Odd took a nearby rusty pool, that was part of an old part of the factory, and shoved it into the eye of the block as it collapsed and dematerialized.

"Jeremie, what's taking so long?" Odd asked. Jeremie became more frustrated, as another red exclamation mark appeared on the computer screen. "Xana hasn't let go of Aelita, he's trying to create another virus, on her." Jeremie explained.

"Just deactivate the virus before Xana can get a hold of her." Odd said. "I would but it might mess up because Xana is trying to do something at the same time also, I don't know if I should take the risk."

"Well think of it fast, before Ulrich gets thrashed and Xana takes over."

Jeremie sighed and hit the enter button, and started sweating more than ever. In the scanner room the scanner doors opened and Aelita fell out.

"Aelita are you okay…" but he got no response. "Aelita?" He hit his hands on the keyboard in frustration. "Aelita can you hear me!" "I'm okay Jeremie. Everything went fine." Jeremie let out a deep breath. "Odd hurry, run and go turn off the super computer. We don't have much time left.

Outside, Ulrich jumped in the inside the elevator, as the two doors closed. But William slid under before it could close all the way. Ulrich dogged his punch, just barely, and noticed the dent in the metal next to him. "You never give up do you?"

While Ulrich continued to dodge William, Odd finally reached the power to the Super computer.

"Jeremie, what switch to I pull?" Odd asked. "There are two switches. Pull the one with the red tap on it." Odd looked at both of them, they both had red tabs on them, he decided to pull the one that seemed right and hope for the best.

"Uh…." He pulled the switch on his right down and waited. But nothing happened. "Great…" Then the power started to die out, and the lights on the battery of the computer let out. Odd's heart beat slowed down a little, as he stopped worrying so much.

"Good work Odd." Jeremie complimented, and Aelita beside him cheered.

Aelita went over to Yumi to try and wake her up.

"Jeremie what happened?" Ulrich asked as the elevator doors opened and he stepped in. "William just passed out."

"We just shut off the super computer." Jeremie smiled. "What…really? But Aelita is still here. Wait, you found the anti-virus?"

He nodded.

"Jeremie, I think you need to call an ambulance." Aelita said. "Huh?" Aelita lifted up Yumi's shirt, where you could see a lot of third degree burns all around her stomach. Ulrich ran over to her. "What happened?" Odd asked. "She said something earlier about something in her. But I don't know what she meant." Ulrich said.

"She won't wake up." Aelita said. "Jeremie call 911." Ulrich said. Jeremie nodded. Within ten minutes and ambulance came outside the factory and was able to take Yumi away.

* * *

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi's parents waited outside Yumi's hospital room, waiting for Yumi's condition. They had been sitting there for the past three hours.

When finally a doctor came up. "Yumi just got out of operation, we really don't know what happened to her, but I think she will be fine, except for one small thing, but I can have another doctor come out to tell you that. In the meantime would one of you like to go and see her?"

"Ulrich, you should go." Odd said. Everyone nodded in agreement including Yumi's parents.

Ulrich got up and was directed into Yumi's room. He saw her hooked up to all kinds of things, and took a seat next to her bed.

He took her hand in his, and held on to it.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Ulrich asked the nurse next to him. "Well, she's in a coma. I hate to bring you down, but I don't think, well, she will be waking up anytime soon. If you're her boyfriend, I wouldn't count on her waking up soon.

Ulrich held on to Yumi's hand tighter and smiled.

"Its okay…I can wait."

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm thinking this should be the last chapter, yeah…so please don't rip my head off. I'm thinking I could either make a sequel, sometime, but probably not soon, or I can't update this one, even if it means I'm probably not going to update any time soon. But please review, and let me know what you thought of the chapter and what I should do next. **

**Review and decide what I should do.**

**-Yumi2**


End file.
